


The show's about to start

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin receives presents on Valentine’s and has no idea who they are from</p>
            </blockquote>





	The show's about to start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt secret admirer.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta and no kudos to the wombats who didn't want to deliver :D

“Thanks for the yoghurt.” Merlin licked the rest of it off his spoon and smiled at Mithian as he set the empty plastic container down.

“That wasn’t from me.” Mithian shook her head. 

“But it was here on my desk.” 

“Still, not from me.”

As they still argued where the ominous yoghurt – Merlin’s favorite flavor – had come from, Gwen came in, a bunch of roses in her arm.

“Oh, look who’s got a generous boyfriend.” Gwen rambled on about Lance so often that Merlin had a great time making fun of her.

“They’re not for me.” Gwen put them on Merlin’s desk.

“Mithian, who’s the new man in your life?” 

Mithian shook her head again. “Don’t think they’re for me either.”

Gwen nodded. “They’re for you, hon.”

Merlin blinked. “For me?” He looked at the flowers. “I don’t have anyone who’d send me roses.”

“Obviously you do.” Mithian slid off his desk and winked at Gwen.

“Oh, so it’s the two of you, taking me on this Valentine’s day!”

“We’d never do that, Merlin. Love is nothing to make fun of. It seems you have a secret admirer.” Gwen broke out into giggles.

Blinking, Merlin looked at the flowers. There was no card, so how could he know who sent them? “Nonsense. I have no admirers, secret or otherwise.”

“Oh, I think you do.” Mithian patted his arm and went back to her own desk, pulling Gwen along.

For the rest of the day, Merlin watched his surroundings closely. If the girls weren’t pranking him – and he was pretty sure that they were – there had to be someone close to send all this stuff. Maybe it was Gwaine? But Gwaine wouldn’t send stuff, he would come over and plain ask if he wanted to fuck. Percy? Naaaah, Percy was happy with Leon, so Leon wasn’t the one to give him flowers either. Mordred? That would be awkward. There was something about Mordred that just stroked Merlin the wrong way. He would have to find a polite way to tell him no if all these things were from him. 

As he concentrated on his work again, a messenger stepped up to his desk and as Merlin signed for the delivery, he wondered what it was since he hadn’t ordered anything. 

“Close your mouth, Merlin, you might catch some flies.” Mithian came over. “What did you get?”

Staring at the ticket to the concert of his favorite band tonight – he hadn’t managed to get tickets he could afford – Merlin closed his mouth. “Mithian, if this is a joke you better tell me now.”

“It isn’t. Believe me. Gwen and I like to take you on any chance we get, but this isn’t something we would do.”

“But…” Merlin was at a loss. If this wasn’t Gwen’s and Mithian’s doing, who would spend this kind of money and not reveal themselves? 

“I think you’ll find out when you get there.” Mithian smirked. 

“So you know who it is! Mithi, tell me who it is or I won’t go. If I go and it’s someone I don’t like…that’ll be too awful!”

“Go, find out. I promise it’s not Mordred.”

Gwen came over. “And if you don’t go now, you’ll be late.”

The girls ushered Merlin out of the office and into a waiting taxi that brought him to the venue. 

As he tried to find his seat, Merlin waited to wake up from a dream. Stuff like that only happened in the movies, not in real life. The yoghurt, okay, that could happen. The flowers were a bit more unlikely. But a ticket in this section of the arena including the ride in a taxi? This was something that belonged into fiction.

He found his seat and looked around. There wasn’t anyone he knew, but the audience was only slowly trickling in. As he watched the last preparations on the stage, someone nudged his arm with a paper cup of Coke. “Here.”

Irritated, Merlin turned and then stared. “A…Arthur?”

“Take your drink, the show’s about to start.”


End file.
